He's Not Coming
by HealthyInsanity13
Summary: She's waiting on the dock. Zuko watched her, he watched her for 2 hours. He watched her cry, Aang wasn't coming back, and Zuko had to tell her. (Zutara)
I don't own Avatar

Sorry about OOC

Zuko's POV

She was sitting at the pier. She just sat there, waiting for Aang to come back. It killed me. I'd been in love with this girl for three years, and there she was waiting for another guy. A guy who not only ran off with one of her best friends, but had pretended to be in love with her.

Aang had promised her that he would come back on June twenty-first. It was almost midnight on June twenty-first, and Aang was nowhere to be seen. I watched her cry, it made me angry to watch her cry over him.

Then I walked up to her. I sat down next to her and looked at the ocean.

"Katara, you know that he's not coming" I said, keeping my eyes on the ocean as I heard her sniffle. I couldn't look at her yet. I could picture her gorgeous eyes now. Bright blue, like the ocean, brimming with tears as she watched the sky, still waiting and hoping that Aang would come back and fulfill his promise.

"I know," she muttered, "but I feel like I need to be here, he said he would come back today, on the summer solstice, please Zuko, this is important to me"

"I know Katara, but Aang isn't coming back. We just got word. Aang and Toph got married and are having a baby," I paused for a moment, "he really isn't coming back, he found his happiness, please its time to move on." I finally glanced over at her.

Her nose was red, and she was looking at me, her beautiful blue eyes wide and glassy, what really broke my heart was the tear tracks, running down her rosy cheeks. Then she hugged me, crying into my neck.

"Katara, its okay," I muttered into her chocolate hair, "he was foolish to think that he could do better than you, you're smart, you're strong, you're expressive, and you're the most gorgeous person I've ever met. He doesn't deserve your tears."

She moved her head from my neck to my shoulder, her sobs subsiding slowly. "Zuko please take me home..."

We had been living in the palace together since the end of the 100 year war. We found my mom after the war, we locked up Ozai in the prison tower, and proceeded to move in together. As a final peace offering to the world. The Water Tribe Princess living with the Firelord. It was the perfect setup, friendship and political success.

I picked her up bridal style and walked back up to the palace with her head resting on my shoulder, gently nuzzling me. I smiled for the first time in almost two days, this is what I wanted, Katara in my arms, sweet and beautiful.

As we made our way up to the palace in the dark, I began to think. What would I do when we got back to the palace? Bring her back to her room? I didn't want to let her out of my arms.

By the time that we had made it back, the sun had sunk behind the ocean already. I got Katara up to her room and went to lay her on her blue bedspread. As I laid her down, she didn't let go of my neck.

I pulled back and she held on, "Katara, you need sleep, let go"

"No, your warm. Stay with me," I kept pulling, I knew I couldn't sleep in the same bed as her. So I stepped back, almost dragging her off the bed.

"Katara you have to let go, you need to sleep."

"I don't want to. I want you to lay down" she said as she tugged me down on top of her. I fell, then rolled immediatly off of her. Then she sat on me, my eyes widened.

"Katara, get off of me, lay down."

"No," then she kissed me. I didn't know what to do. I had wanted to kiss her for three years, and she kissed me first. So I kissed her back.

I knew that it was a bad idea, but her lips were soft. I could feel her body pressed against mine, and damn it felt good. Her breasts against my chest, her legs twined with mine, and her hips gently moved against mine. I groaned against her lips before moving my head.

"Katara, your depressed, you have to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"Zuko, stop saying that, I know that you like me. I don't need sleep. I need you," I looked at her surprised. What do I say to that?

"How did you know?"

"You stare at me all the time, and you've stayed with me for the past half hour, you let me cry into your neck. You're the firelord, you wouldn't let just anyone do that. Zuko, I need you, help me."

So I kissed her. I didn't care anymore. She was mine.

She kissed me back and moved her hips against mine. I put my hands on her hips and sat up, holding her to me. I leaned back before kissing her cheek, trailing my lips down to her neck, nipping at her collarbone. She squirmed on top of me when I nipped her.

"Zuko, I need more than that."

"I know, love, I know" I said as I moved my hands to her butt, grinding into her. She pulled back and pulled off her shirt, leaving her in her bindings. Then she stood up and stripped off her pants. My eyes widened as I took her in. She was gorgeous, wide hips slopping into light coffee colored thighs, to slim ankles, her neck slid down to her perky chest, to her slim, muscled stomach. After a year of traveling around and fighting me and my evil sister, she was strong.

I pulled her to me and kissed her befor pulling off my own shirt. She pushed me down on the bed, and pulled off my pants, leaving me exposed.

"Katara, I'm going to spoil you" I said, and I sat up before pulling off her breast bindings. I kissed her collarbone again, kissing a path to her her breasts. I licked her nipple and she shuddered.

"Zuko!"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't tease me..."

So I didn't, I pulled off the rest of her bindings off before laying her on the bed. I kissed down her stomach, put my head right between her thighs before diving in. She moaned as I licked her clit, then I took one finger and pushed it into her tight cunt.

"Katara, have you ever slept with someone?" She turned bright red, the blush spreading down her chest.

"Um.. no, I almost slept with Jet but then he tried to kill an entire village." I smiled.

"Its okay, I'll be gentle. I promise" then I licked her again. Her back arched and she called out my name, as she came over my hand. I stood up and climbed over her, I kissed her and lined myself up with her entrance.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Yes," and I entered her in one thrust. She cried out, a tear escaped and I kissed it away, being as still as I could before she nodded. I moved slowly over her and she moaned.

I thrust into her, watching as her eyes slid closed. She threw her head back as I hit a spot deep in her. I leaned down and kissed her neck.

"I want you to cum for me Katara," I whispered in her ear, reaching my hand between us to play with her clit.

She cried out as her nails scraped down my back ending at my hips, pulling me closer to her core.

"Zuko! I'm so close..."

"I know, let go."

We came together, calling out each others names. I wrapped my arms around her waist after pulling out, then we slept.

Katara's POV

When I woke up, I was sore and warm. I looked to my left to see Zuko's chest. I had been laying on him and I sat up with a blush. I had slept with Zuko.

I felt the bed shift and arms wrap around me, I leaned into Zuko. I did love him, I realized last night. He was sweet and I knew he loved me. He wouldn't let just anyone drag him into bed. He felt right.

"Katara, we should talk about last night" he muttered, sleep heavy in his voice.

"I know, do you mind if I go first?" He nodded his head beside me, " I love you, after last night, I realized. I liked the idea of Aang because he was in love with me, but you were there after the war. You were there last night, and you were still here this morning. I didn't love him, I never really did. I tried to force myself to love him."

He looked at me and smiled brightly, " I love you too, Katara and I don't plan on ever leaving you." Then he kissed me. I was glad Aang wasn't coming back.


End file.
